


Flying

by Claire



Series: SGA Dinky Bits [7]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-05-18
Updated: 2006-05-18
Packaged: 2019-01-17 00:54:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12354051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Claire/pseuds/Claire
Summary: It's like flying, hard and fast and on the edge of control.





	Flying

It's like flying, hard and fast and on the edge of control. John leans back, eyes closed and pictures running through his mind as he jerks his cock. Rodney on his knees, lips stretched around John's dick. And John can feel the wet, the heat. Can feel the hum of Rodney's throat as he swallows. His fingers tighten; movement faster now, sharper. Tumbles down the precipice as his balls spasm and the come runs over his fingers. His breath evens out as he comes back down to ground - and he still wishes Rodney was on his knees before him.


End file.
